What Have You Done?
by CaptainPixie
Summary: In the fight between Light and Dark, some thing's have to be sacrificed in order to win, is love one of thows thing's?son fic with two of my own charter's. I forgot to put that Gabriel is mine also, oh dear! Their are mistakes, I will sort it soon.


What Have You Done.

_In the fight between Light and Dark, some thing's have to be sacrificed in order to win, is love one of thows thing's?_

_Within Temptation own the music, JK owns Harry Potter. I've run this threw the spell checker five times now and there are STILL mistakes, so beta's, if you wont a crack at it, go ahead please. I MAY go on with this story, but for now this is just a random one shot I've had going around my head since I first herd this song. Selena is my own charter._

The battle had been raging on for a good half hour, hexes were flying everywhere, she looked up as a streak of red light passed by barely an inch from her face, she was glade of the hood she wore. Death Eaters were gaining good ground, she had maybe ten more minute's before her position would fall. seeing something move off to her right she instintivly threw her wand arm out, casting a stupefy, it hit it's target and the Death Eater went down hard, she chanced a glance behind her. the two Aurora's that had been with her had managed to get back to the apparition spot, Dillon looked back and gave her a nod, she nodded back as they both disappeared with a loud crack. their wee two more team's that still needed to get out,t his was a fight they couldn't win.

She held her position well, Death Eaters were finding it hard to hit their target, she was well concealed behind two large stone's, the ruin was mostly collapsed thanks to the battle raging around it. She crouched down and ripped a strip of cloth from her robe's. tieing it around her right hand to steam the flow of blood coming from a wound a nasty curse had left she chanced a look to her left and saw a tall figour dressed in Death Eater robes, he had to be male, he was obviously the leader. his sliver mask caught the dyeing light and she shivered. he seemed to commanded the very air around him. he was powerfully built and he was descending on two Auroras. they were barely holding their own, they had only a few feet to the apparition point, but they wouldn't make it, she bit her lip, if she left her position to help them it left her side open to attack and the other two team's would be done for, she chewed her lip painfully as she watched the leader descended on her colleague.

Amos and Lee were new, had only been granted their licences two week's ago, this was their first assiment, their first battle, and it looked like being their last, Lee threw a week curse as the leader descended onto them, he held Amos in his arm's, trying to drag his body away, but it was too late. he looked up defiantly into the sliver masked face and set his jaw, waiting for it, that was when they all herd the shout.

"DEATH EATER" the voice screamed, everyone turned as the tall figour of a white robbed figour stepped out from behind two large stone's. the leader spun around to face the new threat, whoever it was was tall, with long black hair, their face was hidden inside of their hood, but the way the robes fell showed the person to be a women.

She stood tall, her wand by her side, she was issuing a challenge and he could not back away from it, he turned towards her and marched over with a confidante, somewhat arragent stride.

"you think you have the power to defeat me and the Dark Lord" the leader hissed out, the women bowed her head a little and he saw her shoulder's start to shake, he thought she was crying, but then he herd the laughter as she moved her head up, her hood still hung over her upper face, but now he could see a pair of pale, full lip's, they were somehow disturbingly femilyer.

"Who ever said anything about defeating you" she spat out, it was then he herd the audible cracks as several people disapparated, he roared them as flung his wand arm over his head casting _Crucio _at his victim, she deflected it with the Predego shield charm. he threw the scurmounges hex at her, but once again she deflected with the shield charm, she wasn't attacking, only defending, she was already exhausted and she knew as well as he did that she wouldn't last much longer. The other Death Eaters begin to circle around the duelling pair, wondering how it would turn out, their leader was a very powerful man, but the women had managed to hold them off on the right flank for some time alone.

He flung a nasty hex at her head and her shield charm only parsley deflected it, she was hit in the chest and thrown back, her hood, that had covered her face fell down as she got back up on shaky leg's, she herd the small gasp of surprise from her opponent.

What have you done now?

He looked into the green blue eye's of the women he had become friend's with in the last few month's, he couldn't believe it as he took off his own mask, her eye's went wide with shock and betrayal, neither had know about the other.

_I know I better stop trying_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

I know I should stop believing

I know that there's no retreating

_It's over now_

_What have you done?_

"Gabriel" she whispered staring into his cold olive green eye's, his name on her lip's seemed to bring him back. he schooled his feature's to show nothing be contempt as he glared at her head.

_What have you done now?_

"well, well this is an interesting turn of events isn't it Selena" Gabriel said as he became circling her, his mind racing a million miles an hour, how could he have been so blinded, she was a warrior for the light, how could he had missed that.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

(What have you done now?)

_Why? why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you_

"you...you were one of them all this time..." she was growing angry now, the disbelief leaving her, she steeled herself for what she knew she had to do, it didn't make it any less painful, but her anger spurred her on.

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now_

"yes, but then again I never hide my belief's, but you..you lead me to believe their was hope for you, but all this time you were nothing more than a filthy Mud blood lover" with that he threw a slicing hex at her, she dived out of the way, shocked and furyus at the same time, she rolled and came to stand just before him, her eye's filled with doubt and fury at him.

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to cause you have_

_Turned into my worst enemy?_

_You carry hate that I feel_

_It's over now_

_What have you done?_

"this is the last thing I wonted" she whispered, she never lowered her eye's from him, but she could see the cruelness now, creeping up into his eye's, the blackness of dark magic twisted his face and distorted his image, so it looked cold and beautifully cruel, like a marble statue in a graveyard, once beautiful, now decrepit and evil.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

(what have you done now?)

_Why? why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you _

He raised his wand to her and without another word he cast the killing curse, it was in that moment that the shield appeared, it was bright, blinding white light that came from a hidden source to he right, she turned to see who it could be, but she was hit with a stunner and fell to the floor, but she wasn't out yet, she tried to lift her head and he came over to her.

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now_

"I will miss you" he whispered, his wand now pointing at he temple, she looked up at him and thought back to the day they had meet in Diagonal ally, she remembered the man who had smiled so kindly at her, who had taken her hand in his and kissed it, the man who helped her pick up her fallen parcel's and proclaim he was to blame, the man who had swept her off her feet and shown her kindness and love after so long being alone, after so many years of being hard hearted and stone cold, he had warmed her.

_I will not fall_

_Won't let it go_

_We will be free when it ends_

"I wont miss you, you...you murdered the man I loved" she leaned up and spat in his face, he snarled at her and back handed her hard, she rolled a few feet away from him, he pointed his wand at her again, but a bright flash of golden flames made him turn around, shielding his face, a large, golden bird made of flames was covering the women's body, with a loud bang the bird and women were gone.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

(what have you done now?)

_Why? why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you _

"SELENA, SELENA" the voices called her to come back, but she didn't wont to, she wonted to give up and die, a soft, silky voice was calling to her, telling her to let go, telling her it was all right now, she could let go, and she wonted to let go, she didn't wont to go back, but then she felt it, the pulling of dark magic, the soft voice changed without changing, it was laughing at her curly now, she screamed out, he eye's snapping open wide, she looked around and found she was surrounded by people she vaguely knew.

_I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

(what have you done now?)

_Why? why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you _

"Welcome to the headquarters for The Order of The Phoenix my dear" Albus Dumbeldor said softly, Selena blinked and looked around her, their was Tonks from her department, Kingsley too, a man with sandy grey hair and scares on his face, the mass murder Sirius Black, Aruther's wife Molly and Aruther himself, her Potions Professor from school, Severus Snape and the boy who lived, Harry Potter, they were all smiling at her warmly, apart from Snape, she blinked a tears formed in her eye's. She knew then that she was here for a reason and she had to fight.

¬Fin¬


End file.
